Alcohol y Celos
by Juliex19
Summary: Los celos son la muestra de inseguridad que sienten las personas o eso es lo que creía Arnold,pero que sucede si lo combinas con el alcohol para darte cuenta que juntos en ocasiones son buenos aliados...one-shot


Había amanecido en Hillwood,el cielo era azul y el sol estaba en todo lo luz entraba tenuemente por la ventana e iluminaba el rostro de un muchacho de contestura normal ,apuesto de unos 1.80 mt ,cabello rubio y desordenado , que dormía placidamente;a su lado se hallaba una muchacha rubia,de ojos grandes,piel blanca,muy bonita por supuesto .A ambos los cubría solo una sábana.

Lentamente el muchacho despertaba,al intentar moverse sintió un peso sobre él,al percatarse que o quién estaba sobre él, grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió de quien se trataba y luego miró a su alrededor y no estaba en su habitación ¿como fue que llego aqui? Y ¡¿por que estaba solo con una sabana? Una punzada lo detuvo:le dolía la cabeza. Se llevó sus manos a su rostro intentando encontrarle sentido a a poco las imágenes de la noche anterior se hicieron presente en su cabeza,se llevó las manos con fuerza sobre su cabello ,horrorizado,se volvió adonde estaba ella que aún permanecía dormida para verla mejor ,su rostro parecía sereno,se acercó un poco más y pudo notar que sus labios estaban ligeramente hinchados,su cabello rubio estaba desordenado,no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella imagen de aquella chica mandona y gruñona que dormía como un á dejo de sonreír mientras recordaba que es lo ocurrió el día anterior y como llegó hasta aqui con ella...

-RECUERDOS DE LA NOCHE ANTERIOR-

Arnold y Gerald se dirigían a reunirse con sus amigos,ya habían pasado 5 años desde que salvaron el vecindario y 1 año desde que había regresado con sus padres de San Lorenzo ,habían cumplido 17 años hace unos meses y estaban apunto de graduarse de la preparatoria. Ambos habían crecido bastante ,pues Gerald le llevaba la ventaja por 5 cm,pero no estaban flacuchos como cuando niños pues habían desarrollado músculos y fuertes pectorales gracias a que estaban en el equipo de baloncesto y alcanzaron gran popularidad por ser la pareja de oro dentro de este deporte.

Hoy se cumplía 5 años desde que salvaron al vecindario y lo celebrarían juntos con sus amigos en el campo donde jugaban beísbol desde niñ siempre recordaría este día no solo por el hecho del incidente de Industrias Futuro,sino por lo ocurrido con Helga cuando le dijo que lo amaba y el beso que le dio,que después él mismo pidió retractarse, intentó hablar con ella después de eso ,pero volvió a ser la mandona que lo trataba mal,pero de todas maneras estaba dispuesto a aclararlo todo pero no pudo hacerlo porque sus padres regresaron y le pidieron que volviera con ellos,no podía negarse, así que antes de irse le dijo a Helga que cuando regresase hablarían de todas que regresó cerca de un año no pudo hablar con ella, por que siempre lo evadía o ella de nuevo volvía a ser gruñona y agresiva pero no con todos sino con algunos que la molestaban desde que era pequeña y ahora a él lo trataba mal,ya no le hacía bromas ni nada por el estilo, sabía muy bien que lo hacía para protegerse para evitar que la dañasen de algún modo,no logró darse cuenta de que ese detalle sino ubiese sido porque Phoebe se lo había dicho y después de conocer como era su familia,comprendió el porque de su comportamiento y que según la misma Pheobe: "se debía a que su familia la ignoraba y solo tenían ojos para Olga".

Pero aunque ya no había remedio hablarlo,quería estar en paz con ella,que se llavasen bien,quería ser su amigo,no importa cuanto ella se negara no se rendiría. Helga ocupaba sus pensamientos desde que regresó de San Lorenzo,no solo era eso lo que más le molestaba e inclusive que algún chico se le acercase.

Cuando llegaron al campo Gerald,todos sus amigos de la infancia estaban ahí,cuantos años habían pasado desde la última vez que tuvieron todas aquellas aventuras juntos,realmente fueron buenos momentos que guardará en su memoria,con la mirada buscaba a cierta chica malhumorada y rubia,hasta que la encontró con su mp4,con expresión tranquila,ella se veía bonita con su cabellera suelta,con su infantable lazo rosa,que lo llevaba como vincha alrededor de su cabeza y terminaba con un moño a un costado,realmente se veía linda,Arnold ante ese pensamiento se sonrojó ligeramente.

-Vamos viejo-dijo Gerald sacandolo de su ensoñación-nos estan esperando.

-Claro vamos con ellos.-dijo sin quitar la vista de la rubia,al moreno le pareció extraño,pero no se dio cuenta a quien estaba mirando .

Se reunieron y la fiesta comenzó ,todos estaban contentos de reunirse de intentó acercarse a Helga pero no pudo hacerlo porque muchos de su amigos de la infancia que no estudiaban en la misma preparatoria lo saludaban y le hacían preguntas con respecto a sus padres y muchas cosas que ya no recordaba,pero por no ser descortés les repondía y hablaba un rato con ellos,siempre pendiente de la rubia.

Ya estaba por terminar la fiesta,así que aprovechó para hablar con ella,pero se le había perdido de vista,así fue a buscarla,cuando la encontró no le gustó lo que vio,su sangre hervía ,tenía ganas de golpear al primero que pasara en su delante,estaba furioso,si muy furioso ,aunque no tendría porque estarlo el solo hecho que ese imbécil la estaba besando a ella a SU Helga,se marchó de ahí hecho furia,se acercó hasta la mesa y bebió lo que encontró :un poco de trago que quedó ahí.Aunque no bebe,pero le hacía falta,no sabía porque pero lo necesitaba.

Gerald vio que Arnold se acercaba a la mesa y estaba ¿bebiendo?pero si él nunca bebía y por lo visto se había tomado dos botellas de ron,se disculpó con Pheobe y se acercó a su amigo.

-Arnold ¿se puede saber desde cuando tomas?-preguntó un serio Gerald, a lo el rubio respondió con una mirada indiferente.

-Me voy- se fue Gerald se quedó sorprendido por la reacción de su amigo,una mano en su hombro lo despertó de su asombro.

-¿Esta bien?-preguntó la chica oriental al ver a su novio preocupado.

-Eso espero Pheobe,eso espero...¿te llevo a casa?-ella solo asintió y se retiraron.

En otra parte,no muy lejos del campo Gerald, Helga caminaba triste y acongojada,se sentía mal por no poder corresponderle a Mark,ella lo quería mucho,eran un chico muy bueno que se merecía todo,pero ella no podía darle lo que pedía...

_Flash back _

_Helga se encontraba sentada escuchando su mp4 ,observando a Arnold de reojo sin que él se de cuenta,pues él no la dejaba de mirar,ya se estaba cansanda ¿porque no la quería dejar en paz?si todo quedó aclarado entre ellos,en aquella ocasión,mientras seguía maldiciendo su suerte,un muchacho alto de tez morena ,cabello negro y ojos café se acercó a ella,recien había llegado y la fiesta estaba por terminar._

_-Hola Geraldine-saludó haciendo el gesto con la mano,solo él la llamaba así,desde que se conocieron la prefirió llamar por su segundo nombre,porque decía que sonaba muy lindo y para Helga era un nombre que no iba con ella._

_-Hola Mark,vaya esta vez si que tardaste,ya va terminar la fiesta-le decía una alegre Helga._

_-Pues no pude más temprano,mi madre salió y me dijo que no tardaba,hace solo 10 minutos que ha regresado...bueno tu sabes como es ella.._

_-Si,de hecho recuerdo aquella vez que me dejó a tu hermanita,y me dijo que sólo tardaba 10 minutos y después de una hora regresó...no sabes todo lo que tuve que hacer para que se durmiera.._

_-Lo siento mi madre es muy despistada.._

_-jaja..no te preocupes...no me molesta,que suerte que tienes una madre,pero la mía ni noto que existo..-dijo con amargura_

_-No solo vine a esta fiesta,sino que quería hablar contigo...me acompañas-hizo un ademán con la mano,ella asintió y lo siguió,cuando llegaron al lugar en donde se detuvo,Mark empezó a moverse nerviosamente._

_-Este...quería decirte..que.. bueno...nos conocemos hace años..-Helga solo lo obervaba-..y desde hace mucho tiempo que he querido decirtelo.._

_-Bien dilo,de una vez chico,me salen raices-él solo sonrio,de verdad que le encantaba,estaba fascinado con ella desde que la vio._

_-Te lo diré sin rodeos-la miró a los ojos,una mirada que ella conocía muy bien,no podía ser..acaso él..-Helga Geraldine Pataki estoy enamorado de ti.-y sin que lo pudiera __detener, la besó, ella se quedó estática, en ese momento vio a un Arnold desencajado su mirada mostraba dolor y tristeza. Colocó sus manos en su pecho para alejarlo delicadamente._

_-Mark, lo siento-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos que se llenaban de lágrimas-no puedo corresponderte._

_-Lo sé, sé que estas enamorada de ese chico llamado Arnold-su voz mostraba dolor, ella sabía que era no ser correspondido._

_-Co…como lo sabes?-preguntó sorprendida _

_-Me di cuenta desde que llegó, como lo miras y aunque tú lo creas cuando crees que nadie te mira yo lo hago-las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, ella lloraba-ya no llores Geraldine, quiero ser tu amigo y con eso me conformaré- ella lo abrazó._

_-Gracias por estar aquí conmigo_

_-Te acompaño a tu casa?-_

_-No, gracias es que quiero estar sola, no lo tomes a mal, pero creo me haría bien si lo hago._

_-Está bien, entonces te veo mañana, adiós-Helga se despidió con la mano._

_Fin del flashback_

Quería mucho a Mark, jamás hubiera querido lastimarlo, le hubiese gustado corresponderle pero no podía todavía amaba al tonto cabeza de balón y a pesar que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que ella lo había distanciado, no lo olvidaba.

-El amor duele-se dijo para sí

-Sí, duele demasiado-una voz profunda y varonil la interrumpió que en un primer plano la asustó,levantó la cabeza ligeramente y se llevó la sorpresa de quién se trataba,su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza no quería que él la viese así,se colocó la máscara que siempre usaba cuando lo veía...

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó una enfadada Helga, de verdad que nunca la dejaría en paz- si vienes a burlarte de mi vas a conocer a Betsy y a los 5 vengadores-le dijo mostrándole el puño. Él solo sonrió y se acercó a ella y le mostró el rostro cerrando espacio entre ellos y ella pudo darse cuenta de algo: el cabeza de balón estaba borracho y su cercanía lo ponía nerviosa, así que se alejó un paso.

- Jajaja sigues siendo la misma niña de 9 años: malhumorada y mandona-Helga solo frunció el seño

- A ver melenudo ¿Cuál es tu punto? Y desde cuando bebes-haciendo un gesto con la mano de asco por el olor a alcohol.

-Vaya que bien informada estas-ella se sonrojó, pero él no lo notó.

-Bueno si no tienes nada que decir, me voy- aceleró el paso pero una mano la detuvo, la sujeto fuerte y sin lastimarla-¡Suéltame cabeza de chorlito!

-Eso no fue lo me dijiste en Industrias Futuro-se quedó fría, pero que ganaba con todo aquello ¿humillarla? Eso jamás!

-Se puede saber qué es lo que te sucede Tarzán, acaso la selva ya te hizo efecto, estás loco si piensas que…-pero no pudo continuar porque unos labios atraparon los suyos, Helga se removió inquieta y sorprendida mientras golpeaba su duro pecho, pero fue inútil. Arnold aprovechó para sujetarla por la cintura para apegarla más a su cuerpo y profundizar el beso introduciendo su lengua en su boca acariciándola con impaciencia, Helga gimió contra su voluntad, haciendo que el cuerpo de Arnold se estremeciera.

Se separaron por falta de aire, una jadeante Helga no salía de su asombro, pero la besó y lo peor de todo ese beso fue el mejor que le habían dado en su vida, todas aquellas emociones habían vuelto y la que hacían vulnerable ante él.

-E-Estas loco…estúpido cabeza de balón-dijo recuperando el aliento-Pero que te sucede...

-¿Beso mejor verdad?-Helga parpadeó sorprendida, lo que pudo ver en él fue sarcasmo y solo lo miró en silencio-por tu silencio debo tomarlo como un sí-sonrió con autosuficiencia, esto la puso furiosa pero quién demonios se creía. Y sin pensarlo su mano iba directa a su rostro con la intención de pegarle, pero Arnold fue más rápido y le sostuvo la muñeca con firmeza, Helga se quedó quieta intentando soltarse pero fue inútil, él era más fuerte pero..¿Desde cuándo se volvió fuerte? Esto no podía estarle pasando…

- Creo que me perdí de algo-le dijo tratando de controlar su nerviosismo-a que viene todo esto camarón con pelos y si piensas que lograste algo estas muy equivocado...

-Beso mejor que ese tal Mark ¿verdad?-claro eso era Arnold había los había visto, está ¿celoso? No, debía ser uno de aquellos sueños locos que tenía desde pequeña.-Responde, Helga.

-D-De que estás hablando zopenco…No comprendo a donde quieres llegar-mentira una vil mentira, si sabía de que estaba hablando.

-Te vi a ti y a ese tal Mark-su voz detonaba molestia.

-Ah! Era eso-le dijo con indiferencia, a esto al chico le molestó-no te incumbe y para lo sepas zopenco, yo no me escondo de nadie menos de ti, así que ya déjate de tonterías-tenía que irse porque si continuaba allí, era seguro que se derretiría.-me voy-se soltó de su agarre.

-Porqué te escondes de mi Helga -le dijo molesto ya estaba harto de lo mismo, cuando creía que ella por fin le mostraba tal como era, siempre huía y se volvía a encerrar.-estoy cansado de lo mismo de QUERERTE ayudar.

-Nadie te pidió lo hicieras, tú eres el buen samaritano con todos pero conmigo no funciona, así que no lo hagas! Y ya te lo dije yo no me escondo de nadie..

-No te escaparás de mi Helga-le susurró peligrosamente, un escalofrío le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, hizo un gesto con la mano y se fue ocultando su nerviosismo, cuando dobló la esquina corrió lo más rápido que pudo, llegó a su casa subió a su habitación por suerte sus padres no estaban porque de lo que estaba segura es que Bob no la iba a dejar en paz por llegar tarde y debía agradecerle a Olga por invitarlos a verla.

Se sentó en su cama tratando de procesar todo lo que sucedió esta noche, todo parecía sacado de uno de sus sueños locos que tenía-y aun tiene-debería ser un sueño: Arnold celoso, eso sí era una locura y que la haya besado…. Se sentía inquieta por lo último que le dijo… Se sacudió la cabeza y decidió que era mejor era olvidarlo, se cambió y se fue a dormir.

Unas horas después, Helga se despertó inquieta, algo no andaba bien, se sentía observada, se levantó y bajó a la cocina para beber agua-_debo estar paranoica_-se dijo así misma.

Subió a su habitación, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta una mano le tapó la boca y la otra la tomaba de la cintura y la apegaba a otro cuerpo detrás de ella, se revolvió tensa, trató de liberarse hasta que una voz masculina le susurró muy despacito en su oído.

-Te dije que no te ibas a escapar de mi-esa voz era de…Arnold! Pero qué demonios hacía él allí-todavía no haz respondido mi pregunta, quiero oírte-lentamente le quitó la mano de sus labios, la posó en entre su cintura y su pecho y colocó su mentón entre su hombro y su cuello.

-Ya basta Arnold, no sé a qué quieres jugar, si querías vengarte por todo lo que te hice y que me disculpe está bien ¡lo siento! Ahora ya deja atormentarme-decía una derrotada Helga-lo siento por todo lo te hice ¿contento? y por favor vete!-intentó aflojarse de su agarre pero él no se movió y eso le extrañó, se estaba poniendo más nerviosa, su corazón latía a mil-ya terminó el espectáculo ahora si me disculpas…-antes de terminar la frase, él ya había dejado de sostenerla firmemente, mientras que ella intentaba alejarse la tomó de la muñeca, la atrajo hacía su pecho y la besó. Helga aun sorprendida intentó alejarlo, no es lo que realmente lo quisiese deseaba estar en sus brazos pero no en esta circunstancia. Colocó sus manos en su pecho paras separarse.

-Vete de aquí, yo no sé qué es lo quieres, deja de ya de confundirme!-pero lo único que escuchó fue la un fuerte portazo, alzó la vista y Arnold había cerrado la puerta, Helga retrocedió asustada-ya basta, si querías jugarme una broma lo conseguiste…

-No estoy jugando-la tomó por la cintura, la apegó y la besó con pasión, desesperación y lujuria, Helga estaba asustada, Arnold aprovechó para profundizar más el beso, intentó quitárselo pero le fue imposible el muchacho era fuerte, su cuerpo reaccionaba, todas aquellas exquisitas sensaciones la envolvía, su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que parecía que se iba a salirse de su cuerpo, dejó de luchar sabía que no tendría escapatoria ya no tenía fuerzas para expulsarlo nuevamente de su vida.

Las manos del muchacho empezaron a viajar por su cuerpo-_Dios mío como acabará esto no puedo ni pensar en ello_-se decía a sí misma la rubia-Repítelo, quiero oírlo de tus labios-le susurró contra sus labios interrumpiendo el beso.

-¿Decir qué?-tenía los ojos cerrados

-Lo…que...me dijiste en Industrias Futuro-la dejó de besar y le tomó delicadamente del mentón-lo quiero volver oír necesito que me lo digas...

-Yo…porque quieres saberlo...si todo quedó claro- le dijo con tristeza.

-Fui un idiota...lo lamento, no me di cuenta de lo que realmente significas para mí- Arnold la besó con pasión y le arrancó un gemido provocando que cierta parte del chico despertara, la rubia pudo sentir un bulto en su abdomen-_esto no está bien, debo detenerlo, pero si lo detengo ahora me arrepentiré toda mi vida-_el beso se volvió más demandante, los labios del chico viajaban por su cuello haciéndola suspirar. Sus respiraciones se oían cada vez más entrecortadas.

No sabía en qué momento Arnold se deshizo de sus ropas, sólo estaban en interiores: ella en bragas y él en bóxer.

Helga pudo apreciar lo bien marcado que estaba los pectorales del chico, se sentía afortunada de verlo así, sólo para ella. El chico la besaba su cuello y llegó hasta sus senos, los lamió y los besó provocando que emitiera gemidos; con la otra mano fue hacia su zona intima acariciándola, los gemidos de Helga se volvieron más sonoros, esto lo alertó que ella estaba lista para recibirlo, se quitó el bóxer provocando que la rubia se sonrojara y eso le encantó-Eres hermosa ¿lo sabías?..Eres hermosa- la volvió a besar, ella envolvió sus piernas en las caderas del chico, luego la llevó hasta la cama y la acostó delicadamente y la miró a los ojos, ella solo asintió. Poco a poco fue penetrándola, se encontró con aquella barrera, la rubia cerró los ojos y de una estocada traspasó aquella barrera, provocando que pequeñas lágrimas cayeran, con cariño le dio muchos besos en su rostro y las embestidas fueron lentas al principio para ella se acostumbrara, poco a poco fue aumentándolas, el dolor desapareció y fue reemplazado por una sensación placentera y sonoros gemidos inundaron toda la habitación.

-A-Ar…nold!-salieron de sus labios y eso fue música para sus oídos y aumentó sus embestidas.

-H-Hel…ga!-gruñó su nombre-T-Te…amo!-la rubia abrió sus ojos de sorpresa al escuchar la confesión del chico.

-Ah!...yo...yo...también…te amo-después de decirse lo mucho que se aman, llegaron al clímax. Arnold derramó su semilla en ella, cayó sobre sus pechos, respirando entrecortadamente. Y con cuidado salió de ella, luego la acomodó de tal manera que ella quedara sobre su pecho abrazándola protectoramente. Al fin el sueño los venció y se quedaron dormidos.

Sonrió y volvió a verla ella aun dormía así que lentamente y con delicadeza le hablo en su oído para despertarla.

-Helga, Helga, Helga, cariño despierta-subió un poco el volumen-¡Helga!-la mencionada fue abriendo los ojos.

-Miriam 5 minutos más-el solo sonrió, y la siguió llamando hasta que ella abrió los ojos completamente y se dio cuenta que era Arnold pero que hacía en su habitación y luego recordó que hacia él ahí-hola-saludó tímidamente cubriéndose con la sabana.

-Hola, Buenos días ¿Cómo amaneciste?-si quizá era una pregunta estúpida pero estaba demasiado nervioso.

-Bien, eso creo si...Yo…Arnold...

-Sí, creo que tenemos que hablar-lo que más temía, quizá para Arnold fue solo producto del alcohol-Mira sé que no estuvo bien de cómo entre a tu casa y manera de cómo pasó esto…

-¿Te arrepientes verdad?-su voz sonaba triste Arnold se percató de ello.

-Tú no cambias, nunca terminas de escuchar lo que te dicen-Helga alzó la mirada y la miró molesta-no me vayas a golpear aún, lo que quiero decir que las cosas no sucedieron como debía de suceder-ahora la confundida de Helga lo retaba, la tomó del mentón mirándola a los ojos-Helga Geraldine Pataki, porque te amo más que a mi vida ¿quieres ser mi novia?-los ojos del la rubia se llenaron de lágrimas y lo abrazó efusivamente.

-Claro que si-le dio un beso-te amo desde que tenía 4 años-el chico se sorprendió y luego le sonrió correspondiendo el abrazo.

Después ya en la cocina, conversaban amenamente recordando su infancia y perdonándose por las bromas que se habían hecho el uno contra el otro, bueno más Helga que Arnold y la chica le explicó el porqué lo trataba mal.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con Mark?-Helga bajó a mirada recordando la confesión del chico-¿terminarás con él?-ella lo miró confundida y recordó lo que le dijo anoche y solo sonrió.

-jajaja…claro que no-el rubio la miró enojado, al darse cuenta se apresuró a aclararlo-es que nunca hemos tenido una relación más allá de ser buenos amigos- el chico se calmó-lo que viste anoche fue…-le contó lo que ocurrió con Mark-…y eso fue lo que pasó.

-Que tonto-Helga lo miro molesta-no, no, no me refiero Mark hablo de mi-ahora lo miró confundida-estaba muerto de celos que bebí, llegué a tu casa y terminé aquí. Lo más importante fue que descubrí que te amo-Helga sonrió y se acercó al rubio para darle un beso.

-Un momento-y empezó a mirar a todos lados-¿tus padres?

-Ah! Ellos fueron a visitar a Olga, me invito pero me negué a ir…tu sabes cómo son mis padres con respecto a ella soy ignorada completamente.

-Gracias por no ir, eres la mejor…

-Bendito sean tus celos y el alcohol Arnoldo!-rieron juntos, Helga no pudo ser más feliz, tenía el amor de Arnold y eso le era suficiente.

-Olga ya llegamos-la voz de Bob retumbo por toda la casa sobresaltándolos.

-Es HELGA papá, HELGA!- dirigiéndose a Arnold-sal por la puerta de la cocina no quiero que Bob te vea...aún.

-ok nos vemos más tarde, cariño-le dio un beso y despareció por la puerta. Helga se dirigió al recibidor para ayudar a sus padres.

-¿Cómo les fue?-dijo mientras ayuda a su madre con la maleta.

-Bien-habló Miriam- y ti como te fue.

-De maravilla Miriam, de maravilla-Miriam observó a su hija y sonrió pues ella sabía a qué se debía su felicidad, su instinto no se equivocaba Helga estaba enamorada.

-Espero que no hayas roto nada jovencita.-le dijo Bob extrañado.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola a todos espero que le hayas gustado este fic, se me ocurrió hace 1 mes y lo estaba escribiendo por poco, lo exámenes me tenían súper estresada y ayer lo terminé de escribir en papel y esta mañana lo he digitado aquí en la compu…por fin lo terminé a las 10:16 de la mañana….espero sus reviews, sé no soy buena escritora pero estoy tratando de mejorar….saludos<strong>


End file.
